deep, dark, dangerous,
by sanshalyrica
Summary: Sophie is the mysterious newcomer to post apocalyptic mystic falls. she may be the key to bringing their lost friends back from the dead. but she isn't who she says she is. powerful, fierce, and strong with secrets that span half millennia, is she their best ali and friend...or their worst enemy yet. delena. mattxOC
1. prequil

Chapter one

I can see my eyes in the glass of my private jet, the same piercingly grey fierce eyes that have stared down countless challenges. I sigh, trying to soften my hard glare. I look down at the controls to the jet and give myself 10 minutes to become my polar opposite, I graze my hand over the controls willing the correct switches and levers to flip, which, of course they do. I swish my hand too the side and the door opens at the will of my mind. I head to the farthest back compartment. I fish the USA pass port out of my pile of 50 others, all from their respective countries and take it with me.

Gingerly I peel my black leather clothes from my body, and replace them with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a vintage designed top, olive green jacket, and brown laced high heels. I giggle softly to myself, it's the first time I've worn a color other then black and grey in over half my lifetime. I straiten my curly chestnut hair and replace the black makeup for a softer brown. I look at my reflection in the windows. The eyes just wont loose the steely determination and fierceness they've always had. I smile at myself; you can never loose that fire.

My sharp white convertible winds the bend towards mystic falls another mile and the small town will be in plain sight. the hand not on the wheel toys with the ruby necklace that will keep my powers from draining when I cross through the border. I wind the final bend into town and weave my way through the damaged streets. Finally I pull into the parking lot and park the car.

I don't waste time getting things done. I get to the check-in desk quickly and quietly, the attendant doesn't notice me for a while, I clear my throat, she looks up "name?" she asks. "Sophie" I answer. she hands me a key" penthouse 21st floor" she says I snatch it from her grasp and head to my new home.

after unceremoniously setting my things down I head out into town.

I walk strait up to the remains of the grille and pick around trough the charred remains I kick a charred door out of the way and make my way to the back I duck under bars and over hangings and finally come to the place where the power circulates I reach down to file through the area to find the exact place, but I sense a presence, human, muscular from what I can read through my powers.

"yes?" I say flatly and continue picking.

" you shouldn't be here." he says.

" I do a lot of things I shouldn't do" I state. to my surprise, he laughs.

" what are you looking for? we've been through the remains 20 times, there's nothing left but charred wood.' he scoffs.

" to you maybe"I say.

" what do you see then" he laughs.

" I see the place where Marcos died, I see the power released when he did" I challenge.

"so you're one of them "he says.

"I'm a witch" I laugh nodding.

"then how are you inside the border" he asks

" every spell, no matter how powerful has its loopholes" I state. he smiles,

"you should come meet my friends we could use your help. "he says.

I laugh " give me a second, then I'd love to." I draw the power out of the spot and capture it in the second of my necklaces, the one made of a traveller knife. I turn towards the man.

"show me the way" I smile. Landing in stride next to him. we turn down the street.

" what's your name" he asks shyly

"Sophie" I say and tilt my head towards him

"Matt" he smiles.


	2. New Kids On The Block Part One

**New Kids On The Block~ part one**

* * *

Matt led me up around a sharp turn and up a hill large looming mansion comes into sight.

I try and hide my smile, Salvatore mansion, its been a long time since I've been there. We walk up the hill in silence for a while, until finally Matt turns to me and speaks

"so how old are you?" he asks. I pause and think, how old should I be? The age I look? Or should I be older? My actual age is out of the question because saying your more than 100 times someone's age when you look 14 tends to raise suspicion. So I go with the easy answer:

"fourteen" I say.

he smiles "nineteen"

I look down if only I could ever be 19.

"so your family's cool with you being well..." he trails of

" here alone? "I laugh. "no, they didn't care about me when they were alive and, certainly don't care about me when they're dead" I scoff

"so they're dead?" he asks

"yeah" I shrug my parents never cared about me I never cared about them.

"I'm sorry" he says

"don't be" I laugh humorlessly.

"No." he says "not like that, I just know how its like to have parents like that, I never knew my dad, and my mom was drunk all the time" he smiles sadly looking at the ground.

Panic bounces around my mind. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no_. We are moving into emotional down-to-earth territory. I DONT DO emotional and down-to- earth, I'm blatant , and snarky, and blunt, and sarcastic, and witty, and fearsome. I DONT DO emotional, I really don't know how. So I do the first thing that comes to my mind:

I nod and say "yeah". this seems to work and I let out a sigh of relief.

"come on" he says smiling  
" this way" he leads me to the door.  
"they should be home" he says as he opens the door. I raise my eyebrows

"and who's they?" I ask smirking. Matt opens his mouth to speak, but two figures cut him off.

I can sense them: both are supernatural.  
To the right I sense the feeling of moonlight and wet dog: werewolf. But there's something funny about him, he is tainted with blood. I've never sensed anything like this before, but years of quick thinking has made me very good at coming to conclusions: the figure to my right had once been a hybrid.

To the left I sensed oak, iron and blood. Hunter. Something about him felt ancient and that could only mean one thin he is one of the five. Years of practice told me to watch my back and be ready to kill him at any time. I wasn't scared of hunters, I never have been, but my guard never goes down. ever.

The figures stepped out of the shadows. the hunter looks at Matt,

"who's the girl, "he asks. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself._ calm down Soph, you're a good girl, don't blow your cover._ I sigh and settle for staring him strait in the eye,

"I'm Sophie" I say

"Jeremy Gilbert" he says. Ahh, I actually liked, Jonathan Gilbert, he was a fairly decent man. I take a deep breath.

"pleasure" the second figure approaches

" Tyler Lockwood" he says smiling slightly.  
Oooh, now that's a family I have quite the history with,but unfortionately that history consists of mostly blackmail. it takes effort, but I smile at him too. Jeremy looks inquisitively at matt.

"I think she can help us" he says

* * *

"and how can she do that" tyler asks.

"she's a witch, and her powers work inside the boundaries" he explains.

" how is that- " Jeremy starts.

"loopholes." I say.

"I'm not sure, I mean she's kind of young" Tyler says. I laugh to myself.

"and after what happened to bonnie" he continues looking warily at Jeremy who tenses up at the mention of the name, which I have to pretend not to know.

" look," matt says " we need a witch on our side and she can at least try"

"trying could still get her killed" Jeremy says.  
I take a breath and lean foward from my position on the wall where I'd been listening

" listen," I start "I'm perfectly happy to help, but in order to do that I kind of need to know what im helping with"

" oh, sorry"jeremy sighs " do you know about the travelers and their spell?" he asks,  
i nod

" well our friends sacrificed themselves to defeat them, and as the other side imploded we tried to bring them back, which we were able to do, except for..." he trails off

" two of them, they were, how do you put it, sucked into oblivion" tyler finishes for him.  
I try and looked shocked, like I don't already know that Damon and bonnie were sucked into oblivion.

" we want to try and bring them back" matt says.

"but if you don't want to "Tyler says

" you don't have t-"

" ill do it" I state

"you will! why would you want to put yourself at risk" Jeremy asks softly.

"honestly," I sigh smirking " Im not sure what I do that doesn't put me at risk"

* * *

Its been two days since my "surprise" run in with matt.

I dress myself in a short, blousy, mint green dress and a yellow sweater.

Hopping in my car, I drive out of mystic falls and into a neighboring town, where I park the car in some random lot, slamming the door as I get out.

I see two people, one blonde and one brown haired, watching me "secretly", even though they might as well be in plain sight.

I look at the sky the clouds are getting darker and darker, its about to rain, so I decide to put on a show:  
I wave my hand across the open air infront of me and the dark sky is replaced by cerulean blue.

I turn on heel and walk towards the coffee shopstaring directly at my two onlookers before I go.

* * *

**So, Sophie isn't who she says she is. Can you guess her big secret? Write your guesses in reviews :-) Thanks**


	3. New Kids On The Block Part Two

**sorry its been so long.**

I round the corner from where I parked, to the café that we are meeting at.

The small town isn't bustling with life, but its certainly not desolate. I walk through the propped open door to the café and order a vanilla double shot cappuccino.

As the teenager working the bar gives me my order, my phone buzzes. Not now, I think, don't you dare give me away.

I thank the girl for the cappuccino and walk over to the farthest corner of the restaurant, I look around to see if anyone is looking before pulling the phone out of my purse quickly I press ignore and delete the call from my log, before slipping it back into my purse.

I choose a booth far away from everyone else where we won't be heard.

I take one long slow sip fron my cappuccino. As soon as the hot liqid runs down my throat the figures whod been " secretly" watching me enter the café.

I know them both; Stefan Salvatore I'd met personally long long ago though he doesn't remember.

The other one, is the perky, sunny, preppy, annoyingly, positive, vampire, Caroline Forbes.

They come in laughing at something before they walk over to where im sitting

" are you Sophie?" he asks

" don't pretend like you don't already know the answer to that" I laugh.

They look stricken and nevous when I call them out for spying on me, I laugh

" Yes, I am, and you're Stefan and Caroline.

" So, youre new to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asks.

" Not really, I was there a long time ago, when I was much younger" I say.

A very long time ago.

"I only came back because I had to take care of some of the aftermath of Marcos's death"

"Oh, so your magic works inside the boarder?" Caroline peeps.

"Yeah? Matt didn't mention?" I ask my eyebrows raising in question.

"No, he didn't" Caroline says "Then again, weve all been a little distracted lately" she scoffs. I laugh humorlessly

"I can imagine"

If i actually needed sleep, I would be having it right now, I hate small talk. I'm the girl who starts the conversation with "cut to the crap", but my sunny blonde friend doesn't seem to understand that.

" I like your bracelet" she says.

I mentally slam my head into the table, it takes every inch of self control not to say thanks distastefully.

Breathe, Soph, Breath.  
In, Out, In, Out.  
Don't blow your cover.  
I open my mouth to try and say something remotely nice, but I'm saved by my new favorite person, Matt.

" Hey" he says.

I smirk at him, looking through the corner of my eye.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiles. "Tyler and Jeremy are trying to get Elena here"

" Good luck with that" Stefan scoffs

"We've been trying to get her to do something, anything for about 4 months now" Caroline explains.

"Loss is tough" I sigh "everyones mind is like a piece of string, with every loss more weight is added onto the string making it weaker, when the loss is spread far enough apart, then you can learn to cope with it, you can wistand the weight. But when one loss after another is piled up relentlessly, eventually the string just snaps. The more you care the heavier the loss is."

That is why I prefer not to care, like... at all.

"so... why do you want to help us" Stefan asks.

"Well " I say "I didn't come here specifically to help you" I pause '"But once I'd heared about everything, I knew I could at least try and help"

"Well, thank you," Caroline says.I smile.

You know, I could be a damn good actress. I've almost got this nice, good, girl act down.

"You know," Caroline says. "you're pretty young for a Witch, Bonnie didn't relize what she was until she was"

"seventeen" I interrupt.

Caroline cocks her head,

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" she asks

"All Bennet Witches get their Calling at seventeen" I explain

"Calling?" Matt questions

"When a potential witch is called apon to become a Witch." I explain

"Oh." Stefan says.

"So, when did you get you're Calling?" Caroline asks. I smile

"Age four"

"Is that younger than normal?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, very." I say "the normal age is around ten" Stefan nods.

I check my watch.

"Listen, I've got to go, but I'm working on a plan, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it." I say.

"Why not tell us now" Caroline asks

"Because, I have to see if ill be able to pull it off" I say.

DUH! I know I'll be able to pull it off I just have to figure out how not to raise suspicion.

"If I tell you now then you'll have hope, and well.. you know what they say about hope, it breeds eternal misery"

Words.

To .

Live.

By.

They all laugh.

"Nice meeting you." Stefan says.

"You too!" I smile, then I walk out.

* * *

I walk strait into an ally and pull out my phone, I call him.

The phone rings four times before he picks up, his crisp, British, accent filling the line.

"Soph?" he asks.

"Ahh, if it isn't my second favorite Original" I snark.

"Second favorite?" he asks.

"Sorry, Klaus I like your sister better, it's a girl thing." I say.

"What if I dressed up like a girl? How about then?" he jokes.

"Then," I say snobbily, "I'd take a picture." we laugh.

"Anyway what's my update?" he inquires.

I look over and see Elena, a blank look still plastered on her face, but nonetheless saving caroline and stefans lives from a rouge Hybrid. I laugh, and turn away from them.

"everything is going as planned."

Then I hang up.

* * *

**So who is Sophie really? Please, please, please, please, please, review your thoughts/comments/speculations about Sophie and where you think her story is going. Is she bad? Is she good? What is her secret? I would also looooooooooooooooove some feedback, it would mean soooooooo much, thank you sooo much. I love you guys! 3** **3 3 3**


End file.
